Blog użytkownika:Olisia12365/Oddaleni
Stan: ZAKOŃCZONY Wyjazd 10 lat później po pokonaniu Gai... Mountak, Nowy Jork Wieczorem, w jednorodzinnym domku nad Fort Pond w Mountak panowała nieco nieprzyjemna atmosfera. Percy obserwował uważnie ruchy swojej żony, która pakowała rzeczy do torby. Postanowiła wyjechać na dwa tygodnie do Grecji w celach architektonicznych. On miał zostać z córką w Mountak. Zdecydowanie nie podobała mu się ta opcja, tym bardziej, że to nie był pierwszy wyjazd podczas którego się rozdzielali. Gdy brali ślub nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich wspólne życie, ale nic nie mówił. Wiedział, że Annabeth realizuje swoje marzenia i jest szczęśliwa... Percy oparł się o framugę drzwi w ich sypialni i przyglądał się jej, gdy szukała czegoś po szufladach. Musiała wyczuć jego spojrzenie bo westchnęła. -Percy... to tylko dwa tygodnie - wyciągnęła bluzkę z szafy i złożyła ją w torbie. - Szybko minie. Obiecuję ci. -Mhm - mruknął. - Powiedz to naszej córce. Wyprostowała się i obróciła ku niemu. Jej spojrzenie szarych oczu nieco pociemniało, co było doskonałym potwierdzeniem tego, że nie zrezygnuje z tej podróży, nawet jeśli miałaby lecieć na miesiąc. Chwyciła jego twarz w obie dłonie i przytknęła swoje czoło do jego. -Kochanie... to jest moja praca. -Która sprawia ci przyjemność. Kosztem naszej rodziny. - ułożył dłonie na jej talii. - Nie protestuję bo wiem jaką sprawia ci to przyjemność, ale... - westchnął. - Nasza córka nie do końca to rozumie. -Ma już pięć lat, po za tym po mnie ma charakter, więc powinna. Percy parsknął z rozbawieniem. -Temu nie zaprzeczę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ma tylko pięć lat. Tęski za tobą. -Dwa tygodnie i zostaję w domu na całe miesiące, obiecuję. - wróciła do pakowania torby. - Później możemy pojechać na Manhattan do Obozu. Jestem ciekawa jak tam mają się maleństwa Piper. Zastanowił się przez chwilę. -Kusząca propozycja. Pewno już mają całą rodzinkę. Delikatny uśmiech rozświetlił jej twarz. -Po za tym tata chciał się zobaczyć z Noemie. Myślę, że warto byłoby go odwiedzić. Skinął głową. Podszedł do fotela w rogu pokoju i usiadł na nim wygodnie. Zastanawiał sie kiedy oni będą mieli całą gromadkę dzieci. Ostatnio nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu dla siebie, głównie przez częste wyjazdy Annabeth. Jako ceniony architekt i projektant co chwilę miała propozycje wyjazdu z których korzystała. Miała na koncie wiele osiągnięć w tych kategoriach. Przez to między innymi mało myśleli o dzieciach. Percy zajmował się transportem wodnym w Mountak. Było to w końcu miasto na końcu wyspy, z którego mnóstwo rejsów, szczególnie latem, wypływało na ocean. Przez wakacje nie było go praktycznie w domu, ale nadrabiał to przez cały rok. Wtedy obsługiwał punkty rekreacyjne nad jeziorem Fort Pond. Często zabierał z sobą Noemie i razem pływali, pokazując gościom faunę i florę Fort Pond. Czasem dołączała się do nich Annabeth, a wtedy zabawa była podwójna. Jego żona właśnie skończyła pakować torbę i zarzuciła ją sobie na ramię. Pochyliła się nad Percy'm składając namiętny pocałunek na jego ustach. -Do zobaczenia, Glonomóżdżku. -Jesteś okropna - powiedział i pociągnął ją na swoje kolana. Wtulił twarz w jej szyję. - Jak wrócisz... - wymruczał - To rezerwuję cały tydzień dla nas... Pocałowała go jeszcze raz. -Chętnie. A teraz muszę lecieć. Podrzucisz mnie na lotnisko? ******************************************************************** Patrzył jak samolot odlatuje, a zaspana Noemie trzymała go za rękę. Pociągnęła go z uporem w kierunku auta. -Tatoo... - marudziła. - Chodźmy do domu... Wziął ją na ręcę, jęcząc jaka jest ciężka. -Jasne. Idziemy - pocałował ją w czoło. - A jutro przejedziemy się do wujka Franka. Nie było wyraźniej reakcji, co też go nie zdziwiło. Była najzwyczajniej w świecie zmęczona. Wsiedli do samochodu. Ułożył małą w foteliku, dokładnie zapinając pasy. Nucił przy tym jedną z obozowych pieśni. Dawno ich tam nie było. Percy razem z Annabeth po ślubie postanowili wyjechać z Manhattanu i zamieszkać w Mountak - głównie w powodu przeprowadzki matki Percy'ego. Pani Blofis wraz z mężem Paulem Blofisem i dziewięcioletnią córką zamieszkali niedaleko przystani na północnym wybrzeżu. Młodą parę nie zaskoczyło to, że doszedł nowy członek rodziny. Oznaczało to tylko, że Percy został bratem. Obóz Jupiter też sobie świetnie radził. Jason wraz z Piper zabrali się za spełnienie obietnicy, którą syn Jupitera złożył dawno temu. Powstała i obecnie nadal powstaje ogromna sieć świątyń i boskich marek. Frank Zhang wraz z Hazel również wzięli ślub i zajęli się dowództwem nad legionem dwunastym Fuliminata. Reyna jako najstarszy pretor pomagała im, ale mniej niż przedtem udzielała się w życiu publicznym Obozu. Często wpadała z wizytami do państwa Jacksonów i bawiła się z małą Noemie. Percy z Reyną zaprzyjaźnili się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Połączyła ich wspólna misja ratowania Leona i Kalipso z opresji. Ann o dziwo nie była zazdrosna. Sama świetnie dogadywała sie z Reyną. Z kolei Leo Valdez wraz z swoją ukochaną Kalipso zajęli się konstruowaniem broni dla obu obozów i dogodnych rozwiązań. Utworzyli nawet firmę na Manhattanie - "Leo i Kalips". Pomagali sturękiemiu przy wzmocnieniach na Olimpie, powodując, że siedziba bogów stała się wręcz niezdobytą twierdzą. Od dziesięciu lat panował zaskakujący spokój, co dla Percy'ego było nieco dziwne, ale cieszył się. Być może dożyje jeszcze wieku, gdy będzie patrzył jak ich dzieci prowadzą spokojne życie wraz z wnukami. Koło północy byli już w domu. Zaparkował samochód w garażu i wziął małą na ręce, zanosząc ją do pokoju. Gdy ułożył ją do snu, zszedł do salonu i zauważył na ziemi leżący list. -Któż to... - mruknął i podniósł go, otwierając. List był od Reyny, która informowała, że jutro koło piątej po południu pojawi się u nich i czy to nie będzie problem. Przyjechałaby na dłużej, bo ostatnio mieli małe problemy w obozie. Prosi o kontakt przez iryfon. Percy uśmiechnął się pod nosem. -No to nie wybierzemy się do wujka Franka - powiedział bardziej do siebie bo nikogo innego w salonie nie było. Postanowił, że jutro da znać Reynie. Nie wiedziała najwyraźniej, że Annabeth wyleciała do Aten, więc w sumie zostaliby sami. Zerknął przez okno z widokiem na plażę i westchnął. Przynajmniej przez te dwa tygodnie nie będzie sam... Reyna Następnego dnia, po południu do drzwi Percy'ego zapukała Reyna. Otworzył jej drzwi z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. -Reyno - uściskali się. - Dobrze cię widzieć. Wpuścił ją do środka, a ona na spokojnie odłożyła torbę, zdjęła buty i spojrzała na niego. -Ciebie też, Percy. - rozejrzała się. - Gdzie masz małą? Zawsze tu już jest. Zamknął drzwi i zaprowadził ją do salonu. Odwrócił się po drodze. -Dziadkowie ją porwali - machnięciem ręki wskazał jej miejsce na kanapie. - Postanowiłem, że skoro ma się nudzić, to może iść do mojej mamy i Paula. Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na kanapie, pozbywając się ciążącego jej płaszcza pretora. Niewiele się zmieniło do ich ostatniego spotkania. Wciąż miała te same czarne włosy i badawcze spojrzenie. Gdzieniegdzie na głowie wplątywały się jej już szare kosmyki. Rozglądała się nadal badawczo, a Percy przygotowywał coś do picia. -Gdzie masz Ann? - zapytała. - Znów podróż w interesach? Pokiwał głową. -Można tak powiedzieć. Dostała propozycję z ministerstwa kultury i sztuki w Atenach. Brew Reyny powędrowała w górę. -Niesamowite. Jaki ma plan? Wrzucił parę kostek lodu do napojów i postawił jeden przed Reyną, a drugi naprzeciwko. Wzruszył ramionami. -Mówiła coś o Akropolu w Atenach. -Rekonstrukcja? - zapytała wyraźnie zainteresowana. - To na prawdę niesamowite. Grecy od lat próbują się pozbierać i nic im nie wychodzi. Percy zaśmiał się. -To prawda. Być może jak wkroczy tam jakiś półbóg - szczególnie Ann... to wreszcie coś powstanie. -Twoja żona ma talent - potwierdziła. - Liczyłam, że też się z nią spotkam, no ale cóż. Kiedy wraca z Aten? - upiła łyk i spojrzała na niego badawczo. Potarł czoło w skupieniu. -Za dwa tygodnie. Wczoraj wyleciała samolotem. Lot ma bezpośredni do Aten - uśmiechnął się. - A my z Noemie zostaliśmy sami. Więc w sumie cieszę się, że przyjechałaś. Skłoniła lekko głowę, z rozbawieniem za twarzy. -Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Percy poczuł nagle nerwowe ukłucie. Czyżby był zestresowany? To mu się nie zdarzył od czasu... gdy no... zaczynał chodzić z Annabeth. Chcąc zmienić nieco temat, bo cisza się przedłużała rzucił propozycją. -Skoro jesteśmy sami, to może się przejdziemy? O tej porze nad tym jeziorem mamy piękne widoki i pogodę. -Nie mam nic przeciwko - zakomunikowała. Wyszli zaraz po wypiciu drinków. Ruszyli spod domu w górę jeziora, w kierunku przystani. Rozmawiali przy tym swobodnie o tym i o tamtym. Obgadali biznes Leona, gromadę dzieciaków Jasona i Piper... Reyna śmiała się, że bałagan zaczyna być u nich na porządku dziennym. Zapytała również o ich dalsze plany, ale Percy nie odpowiedział szczegółowo. -Trudno powiedzieć Reyno - nachmurzył się. - Chyba nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu ostatnio. -Rozumiem - powiedziała. - Cóż... pewno gdzieś po głowie chodzi ci zapewne syn? Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. -Owszem. Ktoś musi przedłużyć nasz ród. Roześmiali się serdecznie. Spacerowało im się na prawdę przyjemnie. Nie zauważyli nawet kiedy minęło popołudnie i trzeba było zawracać. Percy stwierdził, że musi odebrać córkę od babci. Wrócili do domu, a on wskoczył do samochodu. -Wrócę za niedługo - poinformował Reyne. - Rozgość się. Masz przygotowany pokój na górze. Podziękowała mu. ************************************************************************ Ułożył Noemie spać. Bardzo trudno to było zrobić, szczególnie, że była uradowana obecnością Reyny, ale szybko zażegnano ten problem. Spała już po dziesięciu minutach, podczas których kobieta przeczytała kawałek przygód Perseusza - syna Zeusa. Gdy skończyła, dołączyła do Percy'ego, który usłyszał jak schodzi po schodach. Zamknęła nowe wydanie "Mitologi" i usiadła koło mężczyzny. -Niezwykłą macie córkę - potarła twarz. - Ciekawe po kim będzie miała zdolności. Zaśmiał się w głębi siebie. -Charakter to typowa Ann... pozostało mi mieć nadzieję, że przynajmniej będzie miała jak olewać innych. Reyna ukryła twarz w poduszce, śmiejąc się. -Może to nastąpi szybciej niż sądzisz. -Mam nadzieję. Znów zapadła przyjazna cisza. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenie, że córka Bellony uważnie go obserwuje. Szturchnęła go delikatnie. Chyba nie ukrył dokładnie swoich myśli. -Dalej, Percy. Powiedz mi co się dzieje. Spojrzał na nią nieco zmieszany. Nie sądził, że będzie chciała usłyszeć o jego problemach, ale najwyraźniej chciała. Wahał się przez chwilę. Nie wiedział jak jej powiedzieć, że każdego dnia podczas którego nie ma Ann tęskni coraz mniej. Że coraz częściej zauważa pożerające go spojrzenia innych kobiet... Że gdy wraca z podróży wszystko mija, ale tworzy się między nimi jakieś napięcie, którego źródła nie rozumie. Że... że przed pójściem do jakiegoś klubu trzyma go ich córka... Chciał się rozerwać. Kiedyś na początku rozrywkę znajdowali sobie sami... we dwójkę, nawet wtedy gdy byli sami w domu. Przez piękne pięć lat zrozumieli się i poznali pod każdym względem jak mało kto. Gdy urodziła im się córka i gdy minął okres podczas którego tzeba było się nią ciągle opiekować... zaczęła się praca. Wszystko uległo zmianie. Długie, samotne wieczory... Wzajemne niezrozumienie. Czuł się po prostu... zmęczony tym stanem Nie wiedział jak, ani kiedy to wszystko z siebie wydusił. Krążył po salonie, mówiąc czasem gwałtownie, a czasem zupełnie spokojnie. Reyna słuchała go z uwagą. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, odkąd zaczął mówić. Gdy skończył, wstała i przytuliła go mocno. Zaskoczony w pierwszym momencie nie zareagował. Dopiero po chwili objął ją ostrożnie. -Dziękuję - mruknął. - Co mam zrobić? Milczała przez moment po czym odsunęła się nieco. -Uważam, że każdy potrzebuje rozrywki. Powinieneś odpocząć. Każdy kiedyś musi to zrobić - wzięła klucze leżące na wyspie i rzuciła mu. - Jedź na Manhattan i "rozerwij się". Gapił się na nią. -Żartujesz. -Nie. Mówię zupełnie poważnie. Jedź. Zaopiekuję się Noemie. Westchnął głęboko i przejechał ręką po włosach. -Reyno... -Rozkaz pretora - oznajmiła bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Jazda mi stąd. -Wyganiasz mnie z własnego domu - powiedział zdumiony. -Dla twojego własnego dobra. - odparła i chwyciła jego kurtkę, wypychając go z salonu do przedsionka i do drzwi. Granica To była na prawdę... dobra impreza. Pamiętał tylko, że wsiadł do samochodu. I urwał mu się film. Obudził się w łóżku, ale nie miał pojęcia jakim i gdzie. Pokój był niebieski... Co już stanowiło pewną podpowiedź. Łupało go w głowie. Nie miał siły jej podnieść. Zamknął z powrotem oczy i spróbował sobie przypomnieć co się z nim stało po imprezie. Tańczył. Tańczył. I tańczył. Bardzo dużo tańczył. Z wieloma osobami. Zapoznał się z jakąś kobietą... Rozmawiali. Mieli wspólny temat. Jej mąż... Nie mógł już więcej o tym myśleć. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że nie stało się nic, czego by później miał żałować. Ale nadal zostawało pod znakiem zapytania to gdzie jest i jak się tu znalazł. W końcu ostrożnie wstał i oparł się ręką o ścianę. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał. Krajobraz był mu znany. To nadal był Manhattan. Był w samych bokserkach, dlatego niekoniecznie chciał wylatywać na korytarz by sprawdzić czy jest to hotel, więc po prostu się ubrał. Zerknął na zegarek, który, swoją drogą, dostał na urodziny od Ann. Było wpół do dziesiątej. Zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy (na szczęście je miał, łącznie z kluczykami). Tak. Był w hotelu. Gdy zszedł na sam dół, gdzie była recepcja i stoliki dostrzegł kobietę popijającą kawę. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się i pomachała mu ręką. Rozpoznał ją. To ta sama z którą tańczył i rozmawiał wczoraj w klubie. Podszedł do niej. -Mogę się dosiąść? - zapytał uprzejmie. -Zapraszam - skinęła głową. - Jak się czujesz, Percy? Spojrzał na nią badawczo. -Dobrze, dziękuję - odparł ostrożnie. - Czy to pani w jakiś sposób... Wskazał głową górę, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Uśmiechnęła się. -Zgadza się. Był pan... jak to się mówi... zalany na trupa. -Przedstawiałem się pani? -Nie. Gapił się na nią, jakby zobaczył kosmitę. -Więc skąd... -Och Percy! - zaśmiała się wdzięcznie. - Czy ty na prawdę się nie domyślasz? Wytrzeszczył oczy jeszcze bardziej. -Nie. Nie wiem kim pani jest. -A imię Afrodyta ci coś mówi? Zatkało go. Czy on...? Tańczył wczoraj z boginią? To na prawdę wiele wyjaśnia. Zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu. -Ale.. dlaczego? Zrobiła łyk kawy i uśmiechnęła się z zrozumieniem. -Chciałeś przekroczyć granicę, której w małżeństwie się nie przekracza. Musiałam, że tak powiem, dopilnować twojej sprawy. Oblał go zimny pot. A więc jednak. Co on chciał zrobić? Przyjrzał się uważniej Afrodycie. Nie... to nie była ta sama kobieta z którą tańczył na samym początku. Ta uwaga sprawiła, że zadrżał. Bogini najwyraźniej to dostrzegła. -Mój drogi... nie popełnia się dwa razy tego samego błędu. Wróć wieczorem w niedzielę i nie popełniaj tego błędu ponownie. -Kto powiedział, że zamierzam? - poczuł jak słowa usychają mu w gardle. - Nie wiedziałem... Zdegustowana pokręciła głową. -Wy faceci... *********************************************************************** Piątek i sobota szybko przeleciały. Skorzystał z sposobności i wpadł do Obozu Herosów by się otrząsnąć nieco po czwartku. Pogadał z Jasonem. Poznał ich czwórkę (już) dzieci. Przez cały jego pobyt tam nie opuszczały go ani na krok. Szkolił młodych herosów. Pogadał z Rachel. Obóz rozrósł się znacznie. Przede wszystkim przyjął podobną formę co obóz Jupiter - półbogowie mogli się tam osiedlać po zakończeniu edukacji boskiego dziecka. Mieli własne rodziny. Osiedliło się w nim również wielu rzymian. Percy'ego ucieszyła ta zmiana. Lubił Nowy Rzym. Niestety nie mógł zostać dłużej i pojechać do Obozu Jupiter. Musiał wracać do córki. ************************************************************************ W niedzielę wieczorem podjechał pod dom. Jego córką, która bawiła się z Reyna na zewnątrz, gdy go zobaczyła, popędziła w jego kierunku. Wysiadł z samochodu i ze śmiechem chwycił Noemie w ramiona. -Cześć, mała! - zawołał i przytulił ją mocno. - Jak się bawiłaś z ciocią Reyna? -Fajnie! - zapiszczała, gdy Percy ją połaskotał. - Tato! Przestań! Jej śmiech rozniósł się echem po okolicy. Sam nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Podszedł do kobiety, uprzednio puszczając małą, która pognała na plażę. Córka Bellony przyjrzała mu się. -Od razu lepiej wyglądasz - oznajmiła i objęła go mocno. - Dobrze cię widzieć. Chrząknął i wyplątał się z uścisku. -Dziękuję, Reyno - chwycił ją pod łokieć. - Zapraszam na specjał naszej kucni. Mrożona kawa z niebieskimi piankami. -Tak od razu? - zdziwiła się. - Nie rozpakujesz się ani nic? -Przecież nie miałem nic do pakowania - roześmiał się. Poczuł jak coś w jego piersi się uwalnia. - Chodź. W poniedziałek Annabeth zadzwoniła, że musi przedłużyć wyjazd. -Świetnie - odparł Percy, kontaktując się przez małą tęczę w łazience. - W takim razie miłego wyjazdu. -Nie... zły... - coś jej przerwało, po czym znów pojawiła się na lini. - Muszę dotrzymać umowy. -Pewnie - uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Oczywiście, że musisz. Szczególnie, że w niej było napisane, że jedziesz na bliżej nieokreślony czas. Milczała przez chwilę. -Wiesz co... - zaczęła. - Myślę po prostu, że jesteś zazdrosny. Parsknął takim śmiechem, że nie mógł się uspokoić. -Że co? Że ja? Weź przestań, Ann. Nie ja jestem winny tutaj w tej sytuacji. -Czyżby? - zacisnęła usta. - Wybacz, ale muszę kończyć. Pokiwał głową. -Jasne. Pogadamy, jeśli wrócisz. Trzymaj się. Nie odezwała się już, ale zakończyła połączenie. Percy był wściekły. Nie zamierzał już tak dłużej grać. Opuścił łazienkę i zapukał cicho do sypialni Reyny... -Mogę...? - zapytał, gdy usłyszał "proszę". -Tak... - zmrużyła oczy pod wpływem światła. - O co chodzi? -O nic... po prostu... Zamknął za sobą drzwi aż do następnego ranka. Zdrada Gdy się rano obudził - Reyny już nie było. Leżał z rozpostartymi ramionami i wpatrywał się w sufit. Było mu przyjemnie. Najgorsze tylko było to, że nie czuł ani jednego drgnięcia swojego sumienia. Co się z nim, Percy'm stało? Myślał, że jej ogólnie nie ma już w Mountak, ale się pomylił, gdy drzwi cicho się uchyliły. Kobieta stanęła w wejściu. Musiała jakoś wyczuć, że nie śpi, bo odezwała się cicho. -Percy... jadę do Obozu Jupiter. Przymknął oczy. Co oni zrobili? Nie... Co on zrobił? Ann... Poczuł rosnącą gulę w swoim gardle. Wolał nie myśleć, co się rozpęta gdy się dowie. Teraz dopiero uzmysłowił sobie co może stracić. -Reyno. -Tak? - zatrzymała się, zanim wyszła. -Przepraszam. Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. -Brakowało mi właśnie chyba tego - wyznała cicho. - Ale nie chciałam tego pokazywać. Nie chciałam... niszczyć tobie życia. Skinął głową, choć wiedział, że ona nie może tego widzieć. -Do zobaczenia - wyszeptał. Uznała to najwyraźniej za koniec dyskusji bo po chwili opuściła pokój. A Percy jęknął z rozpaczy. ************************************************************************* Dwa tygodnie później, w piątek, Ann zadzwoniła z lotniska, że przyleciała. Percy oznajmił, że po nią podjedzie. Odstawił Noemie do rodziców na cały weekend i zaraz potem odebrał Annabeth. Gdy ją zobaczył zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Była opalona, piękna, jaśniejąca. Jej szare oczy błyszczały jak nigdy dotąd. Zdawała się promieniować własnym, unikalnym światłem. Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją w ramiona. Zakręcili się w kółko. Inni patrzyli na nich z uśmiechami. Złożyła czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. -Tęskniłam - wyszeptała mu do ucha. -Ja też - z trudem przeszło mu to przez gardło. Zrozumiał, że od teraz każde słowo, które powie będzie kłamstwem. Ujęła jego twarz i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. -Żadnych wyjazdów. Obiecałam ci to, Glonomóżdżku. -Chodźmy do samochodu. Wyjechali z lotnisko prosto w potężny korek w którym stanęli. Percy nie odzywał się wiele, bo Ann opowiadała mu o projektach, które udało się jej zrealizować i których się jej nie udało. Mówiła o tym z podnieceniem i radością. Słuchał i przytakiwał jej, żeby nie wyszło na to, że nie słucha. W końcu, gdy zauważyła, że nie wchodzi w większe reakcje, zamilkła. -Czemu jesteś taki milczący? - zapytała. - Nadal jesteś zły? Popukał dłońmi w kierownicę. -Ależ skąd, Ann. Chyba nie mam o co. -Chyba? - uniosła brew. - To nie w twoim stylu, kochanie. Jej spojrzenie szarych oczu, sprawiało, że miał ochotę wszystko jej powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się. Postanowił, że nie będzie psuł ich weekendu. -Nic się nie stało - skłamał gładko. - Miałem kiepską noc. Zerknęła w wsteczne lusterko. -A ty co porabiałeś? - chwyciła jego drugą dłoń i ścisnęła. - Szczegółowo, proszę. -Hm... - mruknął. Przesunął dłoń na jej kolano. - Wpadłem na Manhattan. Jason z Pipes dorobili się czwórki dzieciaków. -O bogowie... - zdziwiła się. - To niesamowite. W takim czasie. -Właśnie - poparł ją Percy. - A my tylko jedno. Parsknęła śmiechem. Korek nieco ruszył do przodu. -Spokojnie. Mamy czas. Nadrobimy to. Po za tym... - poprawiła się w fotelu. - Czy ty i Jason zawsze musicie we wszystkim rywalizować? Nawet w dzieciach? Wzruszył ramionami. Mimo tego, że minęło dziesięć lat, oni nadal nie potrafili się pozbyć ducha rywalizacji. Niestety, Jason pod względem ilości dzieciaków go tym razem pokonał. -Wiesz, Ann... - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Jak będziemy mieli z szóstkę, a w tym pięciu chłopaków, to będę spokojny. Parsknęła z oburzenia. -Nie ma mowy. Muszą być dziewczynki. -A kto powiedział, że nie będzie? Jest jedna. Trzepnęła go w kolano. -Tylko jedna! -Przecież chyba zaspokaja w pełni twój instynkt macierzyński! - zawołał, naśladując głos Hery. Zmrużyła oczy. Percy zastanowił się przez moment, czy właśnie nie wygrał wycieczki Olimp clusiv do Hadesu. -Ale obawiam się, że jedno dziecko nie spełnia twojego instynktu samczego, Percy - odparowała. - Bo jeśli nie będzie dziewczynek... To nie ma mowy o dzieciach. Zatrząsł się ze śmiechu. Jak łatwo było mu zapomnieć o tym, że zdradził... -Nie, nie zaspokaja. Czy ty wiesz, ile byśmy mieli już dzieci, gdybyś nie powstrzymywała tego instynktu? A ile dziewcząt? Po za tym jak ja bym wytrzymał z wami? -A jak ja bym wytrzymała sama z sześcioma mężczyznami w domu? - zaperzyła się. - No way. A jakbym wyjeżdżała gdybym co chwilę była w ciąży? -Jasne... wyjazdy - burknął nagle. Annabeth spoważniała. Wreszcie cały sznur samochodów ruszył. -O co chodzi? - zapytała. - Na czym polega problem? -I jeszcze się pytasz? - skręcił na obwodnicę. - Chciałbym pogadać o tym w domu. *********************************************************************** Zatrzymali się tuż przed garażem. Resztę podróży spędzili w absolutnej ciszy. Percy dogrzebał się wreszcie do kluczyków, ale okazało się, że nie były potrzebne. Otworzył drzwi bez problemu. Gdy rozbierali się z przedsionku usłyszał głos Reyny. -Percy. Jestem w ciąży. Rozpad Annabeth zamarła, zgięta w pół. Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Percy stał z mocno walącym sercem i nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu. -Dlaczego nam to mówisz? - wyszeptała nagle pobladła Ann. Zmierzyła spojrzeniem mężczyznę i przeniosła je w kierunku dochodzącego z pokoju głosu. Reyna pojawiła się w drzwiach i zbladła również. -Annabeth - powiedziała z rezerwą. - Miło cię widzieć. Ann wyprostowała się i powiodła wzrokiem od Percy'ego, który patrzył bez tchu na córkę Bellony aż do niej. Jej twarz wydawała się być oazą opanowania, ale znał umiejętności swojej żony, by wiedzieć, że szybko to rozszyfruje. -O co chodzi? - jej głos zmienił się. Chwyciła syna Posejdona za koszulkę i potrząsnęła. - Jackson! Z trudem odwrócił wzrok od Reyny. Miał pewien problem z spojrzeniem Annabeth prosto w oczy. -Kochanie... my... to znaczy ja... -Przespaliśmy się - przerwała mu zrezygnowana Reyna. - Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko dojdzie do konfrontacji. Na twarzy swojej żony dostrzegł w pierwszej kolejności szok, który zaczął się przeradzać w wściekłość. Umiała doskonale ją dawkować przez bardzo długi czas. -Słucham?! - wycedziła. - Co zrobiliście? '' Nadal trzymała go za koszulkę. Nie patrzyła teraz na Reynę. -Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. Czy to prawda? - gotowała się w środku. Widział to. - Powiedz mi! Zacisnął zęby i pokiwał głową. -Nie słyszę! - warknęła. -Tak! - wybuchnął. - To prawda! Wyszarpnął się i schował głowę, oplatając ją ramionami. Przeszedł się po całym przedsionku. Zapanowała cisza, która zwiastowała nadejście burzy. Napięcie było nie do wytrzymania. -Ciebie nigdy nie ma! - walnął pięścią w ścianę. - Nigdy! Ty myślisz, że ja co?! Zgodzę się dobrowolnie na wszystkie twoje wyjazdy? Że będę czekał dniami i nocami aż skończysz realizować swoje zachcianki?! ''Nigdy taka nie byłaś! Nigdy! - podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za ramiona, wstrząsając. - Więc powiedz mi co się zmieniło! Nagle kariera stała się ważniejsza niż rodzina? Wspaniale! Rozłożył ręce, demonstrując swoje zirytowanie. Annabeth stała w dalszym ciągu nieruchomo. Zwróciła lodowaty wzrok kierunku Reyny. -Opuść ten dom. Natychmiast. I nie wracaj tu już nigdy więcej. Córka Bellony przytaknęła, z bólem wyrysowanym na twarzy. Percy zagrodził jej drogę. -Nie ma mowy - odparł zimno. - Niech zrobi co chce. Ma moje dziecko. Spojrzenia małżonków spotkały się nad jej głową. Wyładowania napięcia trzaskały. Reyna ostrożnie oparła dłoń na piersi syna Posejdona. -Pozwól mi odejść - pogładziła jego twarz. - Nie polepszam sytuacji. To moja wina. -Nieprawda! - wykrztusił. Odsunął się na bok i chwycił ją za rękę, zanim wyszła. - Daj znać. Znacząco spojrzał jej w oczy. Skinęła głową i wyszła. Drzwi powoli się za nią zamknęły. A córka Ateny dopiero wtedy trzasnęła go w twarz. Cofnął się zaskoczony. -Ty też nigdy taki nie byłeś! - wybuchnęła. - Rozgoryczony, obrażony i ciągle zły. -A jak sądzisz, dlaczego?! Pokręciła głową i zaczęła się cofać. Nagle Percy przeraził się. Nie mogła tak po prostu... ale czy on mógł...? Coś w nim pękło. -Ann posłuchaj... - wymamrotał. -Nie. Nie chcę już nic słyszeć. - odparła z trudem - Wyprowadzam się. Po jej policzku spłynęła jedna, samotna łza. Podszedł do niej, ale ona odepchnęła go. Prowadzony gniewem i przerażeniem, że może ją stracić, chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie. Krzyczała i szarpała się. -Posłuchaj mnie! - starał się ją przekrzyczeć. - Popełniłem błąd! Kocham cię. Zatrząsła się ze szlochu i wtuliła twarz w jego ramię. -Jak mogłeś...jak... Stali nieruchomo, wtuleni w siebie. Całował ją w czubek głowy, a w środku rozpadał się na milion kawałków. Trzymał ją przy sobie mocno i długo. Tej nocy Percy zaczął spać na kanapie w salonie. -Do zobaczenia w niedzielę. Prawda czasem boli Reyna stała po środku swojej sypialni w domku na obrzeżach Obozu Jupiter. Z trudem schyliła się po bluzkę, która spadła jej na ziemię. Głównie przez nie mały już brzuch, w którym radośnie wiercił się malec. Otarła pot z czoła. O tej porze było zaskakująco ciepło, a dopiero co wschodziło słońce. Przez ostatnie miesiące dużo się zmieniło. Między innymi to, że przestała już być pretorem. Boskie sprzęty Apolla, jako boga medycyny, pozwalały bardzo szybko ocenić kiedy i czy jest się w ciąży. Na ile mogła na tyle zajmowała się sprawami obozu, lecz niestety, ostatnio stało się to niemożliwe. Przekazała swoje stanowisko Jasonowi, a sama postanowiła odpocząć w rodzinnej części obozu. Teraz, zmęczona i osamotniona nie dawała rady, ale nikomu o tym nie wspomniała. Nie chciała. Brakowało jej po prostu mężczyzny. Percy znikł na Oceanie zaraz po tym, jak Annabeth się wyprowadziła do swoich rodziców razem z małą Noemie. Niosła się wieść, że była w ciąży. Syn Posejdona całkowicie oddał się pracy i mimo tego, że nie był wrogo do niej nastawiony, ani nie miał żalu nie odwiedził jej ani razu. Nie mogła mieć o to pretensji. W końcu tym jednym uczynkiem zniszczyła ich rodzinę. Nadeszła pora gdy trzeba było nieco posprzątać dom, ale zanim zdążyła schować bluzkę do szafy usłyszała wołanie. -Reyno? Zamarła. Nie. To niemożliwe. Był to głos Nica. Czuła jak w jej trzewia zakrada się strach. Jak dawno nie widziała syna Hadesa? Odetchnęła głęboko i złożyła dłonie na brzuchu. -Tutaj! - zawołała. - Zaraz tam zejdę. Poczekaj na mnie na dole. Wsparła się ręką o drzwi, jakby próbowała kogoś powstrzymać przed wejściem. Nie spodziewała się go. Tym bardziej, że on nic nie wiedział. Przymknęła oczy. Musiała się z nim spotkać Po długim zastanawianiu się, wreszcie otworzyła drzwi i powoli zeszła po schodach. Gdy dotarła do salonu zastała Nica stojącego do niej tyłem i wyglądającego przez okno. Musiał ją usłyszeć bo odwrócił się i stanął jak wryty. Poczuła jak rumieńce zakłopotania wylęgają na jej twarz. Nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na tracenie kontroli nad emocjami, ale tym razem nie była w stanie. Nico powoli podszedł do niej. Widziała jak zaciska szczęki w gniewie. -Co to ma znaczyć?! - wykrztusił. - Jesteś... jesteś w ciąży?! Pokiwała głową. -Kto? To jedno, proste pytanie odbiło się echem w jej głowie. -Percy. -Percy! - wrzasnął Nico i wyrzucił ręce w górę. - Nie wierzę! Odwróciła wzrok od jego rozwścieczonej twarzy. Napadły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Co ona sobie myślała? Dobrze wiedziała, że Nico coś do niej czuje, jednak przez ostatnie lata był związany z Willem. Gdy wyruszył w podróż o której nikt nic nie wiedział, Will ożenił się z jakąś śmiertelniczką, wyraźnie zraniony odejściem Nica. Gdy teraz wrócił po dwóch latach wyczuwało się u niego tak samo potężną aurę co u innych dzieci Wielkiej Trójki. Wzmocnił się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek można byłoby to przypuszczać.Teraz gdy się zdenerwował, popłynęła od niego ciemna fala goryczy, złości, żalu i smutku. Reyna aż skrzywiła się. Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. -Nico... wybacz - wychrypiała. - To było... nieplanowane. Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby oszalała. -Nieplanowane? - prychnął. - Mamy XXI wiek a wy nie pomyśleliście o tym, że można się zabezpieczyć?! -Nico... - cofnęła dłoń. - Proszę. Chociaż ty mnie zrozum i wesprzyj. Od paru miesięcy jestem sama, rozumiesz? Popełniłam... popełniliśmy błąd, za który teraz srogo płacimy. Proszę... - szepnęła, a po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza. - Jeśli jest ktoś, jedyny na świecie, który mnie zrozumie, to właśnie ty. Stał przez chwilę, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. W końcu na jego twarzy zobaczyła to, co chciała ujrzeć. Współczucie i łagodność. Potarł twarz i usiadł na kanapie. -W porządku... co nie oznacza, że mi się to podoba - oznajmił. Poczuła taki przypływ ulgi, że aż straciła oddech. Usiadła koło niego i wtuliła twarz w jego ramię. -Dziękuję. -Chłopczyk czy dziewczynka? -Chłopiec. -Wspaniale. ************************************************************************************ Percy przymknął oczy i wsłuchiwał się w fale uderzające o burtę statku wycieczkowego. Tak dawno nie pływał po morzu... Na samą myśl o lądzie i o Ann tracił oddech, a jego gardło zaciskało się boleśnie. Stracił je obie. Ich wszystkich. Jego żona była w ciąży. Dwa tygodnie po ich kłótni wyprowadziła się z ich domu do swoich rodziców. Nie odezwała się od tamtego czasu ani słowem. Z kolei Percy postanowił oddać się całkowicie swojej pracy i ruszał na tygodniowe rejsy po oceanie. Nie miał już nic do stracenia. Morze stawiało różne trudności, ale one pomagały mu się uporać z codziennością i jej realiami. Stracił kontakt ze wszystkimi. Mimo tego, że chciał odwiedzić Reynę... stracił odwagę aby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Mieli mieć dziecko... przechodziły go dreszcze gdy o tym myślał. Tej nocy postanowił wyjść na pokład. Zastąpił go drugi kapitan. Odetchnął morskim powietrzem i oparł się o reling. Na myśl nasunęły mu się dni, które spędzili na "Argo II". Były to jedne z lepszych, ale też i niebezpiecznych czasów. Teraz już prawie zapomniał jak to jest żyć w strachu, gdy potwory mogą zabić kogoś drogiego sercu i duszy. Stał tak dłuższy czas, zamyślony i rozkojarzony. Nie wyczuł potężnej postaci, która od tyłu nachylała się ku niemu. Dopiero gdy usłyszał jedno zdanie, odwrócił się, ale zorientował się, że już za późno. -Bierz go. Potężna paszcza błyskawicznie go pochwyciła w całości, a cielsko zniknęło pod wodą. Potężna fala wzniosła wysoko statek, a wszystkie dzwony alarmowe zabrzmiały na pokładzie. Ludzie zbudzeni tak gwałtownie, zaczęli krzyczeć. Jedyną spokojną postacią zdawała się być kobieta unosząca się kilka metrów nad wodą. Jednakże po chwili zniknęła tak jakby była zwykłym widmem. Zła wiadomość Annabeth przeglądała ubrania Noemie, zastanawiając się, czy któreś z nich będzie dobre na rosnącego w jej brzuchu synka. Niewielka sypialnia, którą dał jej ojciec wystarczyła dla niej samej, a córka spała zaraz w pokoju obok. Przekształcono magazyn w małe, wspaniałe, dziecięce pomieszczenie. Fryderyk Chase pracował nad tym prawie całe dwa miesiące, nic wszystko zostało uporządkowane i umieszczone na swoim miejscu. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że za pierwszym razem kupowała ubranka z Percy'm, który był niesamowicie podniecony wizją tego, że będą mieli dziecko. Teraz stwierdziła z ponurą rezygnacją, że to raczej już nie wchodzi w rachubę. Za bardzo ubodło ją to, co zrobił. Za bardzo obdarło ją to z zaufania do niego, którym go darzyła. Nie mogłaby przedtem pomyśleć, że ten chłopak, który uratował parokrotnie świat mógłby zrobić jej coś takiego. Tyle lat byli małżeństwem... Był jej tak oddany. Czy rzeczywiście jednak on tylko popełnił błąd? Jej częste wyjazdy zostawiały go samego ze wszystkim w domu. Łącznie z Reyną. Poczuła przypływ wściekłości na samą myśl o niej. Również była w ciąży. I to było dziecko Percy'ego. W tym momencie również przeklęła w myślach swojego męża. Wyjrzała przez okno i zmęczona dręczącymi ją pytaniami oraz wątpliwościami, usiadła w małym fotelu tuż przy oknie. Poprosiła ojca żeby ustawił jej go tutaj. Mimo wszystko coś nadal ciągło ją do życia z mężczyzną, którego pokochała. Chciała choć trochę czuć się jak w domu. Jednak teraz też była w domu. Domu swojego dzieciństwa. Mimo tego, że uciekała stąd wiele razy... miała zawsze dokąd wrócić. Rozmyślania przerwało jej głośne pukanie i czyjś oburzony głos. Drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się. -Annabeth! Do środka wpadł zdyszany Mike, niedawno uznany syn Neptuna. Poderwała głowę. Oburzone krzyki należały do jej macochy, która najwyraźniej została zaskoczona i wystraszona. -Mike? - zdziwiła się. - Co się stało? Jego twarz była blada, czarne włosy rozwiane. Na tym kończyłoby się podobieństwo między nim, a Pecy'm. Percy był bardziej smukły, a Mike stanowił prawdziwy rzymski charakter. Ogromny i silny. Brązowe oczy były bystre. Również spryt i gniew, który się objawiał był znakiem jego odmienności od syna Posejdona. -Percy... - wydyszał. - Został porwany. Wszystko w niej nagle zamarło w potężnym szoku. Percy... porwany. Ale jak? Jej usta ledwo się poruszyły. Co się stało? Nagły przypływ strachu i paniki ścisnął jej gardło. Zerwała się szybko, ale zaraz zachwiała się. Mike chwycił ją mocno. -Szybko! - usłyszała jego głos tuż nad uchem. - Wiadomości nie są zbyt dobre. ************************ Porwali go Łowcy Potworów. To jedno zdanie echem odbijało się w jej głowie. Czego od niego chcieli? Stali w salonie na parterze razem z jej rodzicami i Mikem. Młody mężczyzna nerwowo zaciskał dłonie. Patrzył niepewnym wzrokiem na córkę Ateny. Chociaż był młodszy o osiem lat, to zazwyczaj na to nie wyglądał. Jednak teraz strach nadał mu dziecinny wygląd. Annabeth przyłożyła palce do skroni. Myśli huczały, a emocje były pomieszane. -Kto jeszcze o tym wie? - zapytała cicho. -Nikt oprócz nas. Wyczułem, że ma kłopoty. Sprawdziłem to za pomocą Iris-tęczy. Zobaczyłem wielki plakat w jasno świetlonym pomieszczeniu, chyba na ścianie. Pisało tam: "Łowcy Potworów. Wynagrodzą sowicie tego, który złapie największego i najgroźniejszego z nich. Śpieszcie się. Możemy być pierwsi." - głos lekko mu zadrżał - A w rogu, ledwo widoczny, rozpięty na łańcuchach był Percy. Wyglądał tak, jakby go torturowali. Zamknęła powieki. Usłyszała niepokojący pomruk pana Chase. -Annabeth, może lepiej usiądź... Machnęła ręką na znak, że wszystko jest w porządku. Co miała teraz zrobić? Cały gniew wyparował. Pozostała tylko głucha obawa, że mogą go zabić. Albo, że popadnie w szaleństwo, nie wytrzymując tortur. Odetchnęła głęboko raz i drugi. Jej panika i strach w niczym nie pomoże. Chcąc nie chcąc był ojcem jej dziecka... i Reyny też. Otworzyła powieki i spojrzała na Mike. -Mike. Powiadom Jasona i Franka. Niech jak najszybciej spotkają się ze mną na Long Island. Wyślij wiadomość również do Clarisse i Chejrona. Obawiam się, że sami nic nie wskóramy, a ich pomoc może się okazać niezbędna. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. -Jesteś pewna? Przytaknęła. -Śpiesz się. Każda minuta zwłoki może kosztować go... - urwała i skrzywiła się. Fryderyk Chase od razu rzucił się ku swojej córce. -Rodzisz?! -Fryderyku! - zagrzmiała jego żona. - Jestem pewna, że gdy Annabeth będzie rodzić, da ci o tym znać. - spojrzała znacząco na córkę Ateny, a ta skinieniem zgodziła się z nią. - Na razie dajmy jej odpocząć. Niech Mike wszystko załatwi. Przeszyła spojrzeniem mężczyznę, który szybko pokiwał głową. -Oczywiście. - porwał kurtkę i zwrócił się do wyjścia. - Annabeth przyjadę po ciebie. Podziękowała mu i opadła bez sił na krzesło. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. -Och... moi bogowie. Zgromadzenie Annabeth-> Cisza pełna konternacji zalegała wśród głównodowodzących dwoma obozami półbogów. Ludzie zebrani szybko, w pośpiechu zjawili się w Wielkim Domu na Long Island. Frank co chwila targał swoją długą brodę, która mu nieco nie pasowała, ale Hazel najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzała. Córka Afrodyty zmartwionym wzrokiem wodziła po twarzach wokół. Jej mąż, Jason spoglądał w niebo jakby czekał na znak do działania. Ręce Leo majstrowały coś przy jakimś urządzeniu, ale sam właściciel nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Kalipso siedziała ze spojrzeniem wbitym w głowę lamparta, którego kiedyś na pożegnanie Obozowi Herosów podarował Dionizos. Obok niej siedziała Reyna, na widok której Annabeth poczuła gulę goryczy i wściekłości. Z trudem się opanowała, wiedząc, że bez jej pomocy nie odnajdą i nie odbiją syna Posejdona. Chejron siedział na swoim wózku i bębnił palcami w blat. O dziwo pojawił się również syn Hadesa od którego biła fala ciemnej energii. Podczas swojej podróży musiał znacznie się wzmocnić. Czekali tylko na Mike'a. Po chwili zdyszany chłopak wpadł do środka. -Już jestem! Szybko zajął miejsce koło Annabeth. -Wybacz - wydyszał. - Miałem problem z łącznością. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Spłonął rumieńcem i chrząknął. Najwyraźniej nie był przywyczajony do takiej uwagi. -Z łącznością? - zapytał nagle Frank. Jego spojrzenie skupiło się na młodym chłopaku. - Łączyłeś się znowu z Percy'm? Pokiwał głową i wyprostował się. -Tak, pretorze. Nic się nie zmieniło, po za tym, że był tam jeszcze ktoś... jakis mężczyzna. Pomruki rozeszły się po sali. -Nie rozumiem! - parsknął nagle Nico. - Robimy zamieszanie tylko o to, że został porwany przez Łowców Potworów. To jest P e r c y i musi dać sobie radę. N i e wierzę, że nie. - pochylił się przez stół ku Annabeth. Poczuła falę jego mocy i z trudem powstrzymała się od rzucenia się do ucieczki. - Co on zrobił? Powiedz mi... Jaki mamy z niego pożytek? -Nico! - Wstrząśnięta Hazel chwyciła go za ramię i gwałtownie odciągnęła. - Zwariowałeś? Przecież wiesz, że to nasz przyjaciel. Nie możemy go zostawić! Reyna położyła drżące dłonie na blacie i spojrzała niepewnie w kierunku Annabeth. Ta zmiażdżyła ją spojrzeniem. -Nie ważne co się stało - mruknęła była pretorka. - Ludzie są ludźmi i popełniają błędy. Co nie oznacza, że ktokolwiek by nie był na miejscu Percy'ego to mamy go tam zostawić. Mamy masę rzeczy do ustalenia. -Zgadzam się. - Chejron nagle podjechał bliżej. - Osobiste problemy w niczym nam nie pomogą. - spojrzał z powagą na Mike'a. - Synu Neptuna, powiedz mi czy jestes w stanie wyczuć obecność Twojego brata? Mike pokręcił głową. -Nie... - zawahał się. - Ale to dziwne, bo mimo tego, że nie jestem w stanie określić gdzie się znajduje, to czuję tam całą masę wody. -Może jest pod powierzchnią? - zapytał Jason. -To byłoby możliwe, chociaż i tak dziwne. - zgodził się Mike. Annabeth przymknęła oczy. Syn boga mórz pod wodą i nie mogący się wydostać... jak potężna musiała być moc, która go pochwyciła? Z czym będą mieli do czynienia? Najwyraźniej wszyscy zastanawiali się nad tym samym, bo ich miny nie zwiastowały innych rozmyślań. Leo przerwał ciszę stukając w swoją konstrukcję kluczem. -Cóż... mogę wysłać jedną z moich podwodnych maszyn by to sprawdziła. Przyniesie nam potem próbki i na tej podstawie będziemy mogli cos więcej powiedzieć - uniósł pytająco brew. - Kto jest za? Wszyscy podnieśli rękę. -Świetnie. W takim razie może wy zajmijcie się obsadzeniem mórz statkami czy coś takiego. Nikt nie zaprzeczył, a Annabeth pomyślała, że czasem jedna osoba zadecyduje lepiej niż dziesięciu dowódców. Ból Percy ocknął się, czując piekący ból na nadgarstkach i kostkach. Próbował się poruszyć, ale coś skutecznie zablokowało jego ruchy. Otworzył oczy i z trudem uniósł głowę nad piersi. Ręce miał rozpostarte na boki i przykute łańcuchami do sufitu. Wisiał między podłogą a sufitem. Jego nogi również były mocno skute. Taka pozycja sprawiała, że był cały czas napięty. Każdy mięsień jego ciała. Nie miał na sobie koszuli ani spodni. Jedynie bokserki, które sięgały mu do połowy ud. Pomieszczenie w którym się znajdował, było całe oszklone. Wszędzie dookoła błyskał błękit, a zaciekawione ryby zatrzymywały się przy szkle. Percy zmrużył oczy. Zaraz... ryby? Szarpnął łańcuchami. Czy to oznaczało, że znajdował się pod wodą? Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Oznaczało to, że mógł się uwolnić... Spróbował poddać wodę dookoła siebie swojej woli. Jego twarz spięła się w skupieniu, gdy gromadził siły. Po chwili zawisł luźno. Nie udało mu się. Jakim cudem nie mógł zapanować nad swoim żywiołem? Po dłuższym czasie starań, z ponurą rezygnacją, oparł brodę o pierś. Spod oka rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Było prosto urządzone. Raczej przebywała w nim osoba, która lubiła porządek. Naprzeciwko niego, na drugim końcu sali, znajdowało się biurko wraz z obrotowym krzesłem. Na lewo były drzwi... gdzie? Do oceanu? Na prawo znajdowała się sofa z stolikiem do kawy. Stało na nim wielkie zdjęcie, które doskonale znał. Było to ich zdjęcie - jego, Annabeth i Noemie. Byli w parku na Long Island. Noemie była taka mała... miała zaledwie rok. A oni planowali wspaniałą przyszłość - z całą gromadką dzieci. Teraz to zdawało się zbyt odległe i nieosiągalne. Przymknął oczy i poczuł wyczerpanie tych kilku miesięcy ciągłej pracy. Zapadł w sen. ************** Obudziło go ostre szarpnięcie. Z trudem otworzył oczy. Pochylała się nad nim kobieca twarz o miękkich rysach. Miała niesamowicie hipnotyzujące, brązowe oczy, którymi uważnie go badała. Poruszył się i oblizał wargi. -Kim jesteś? Odsunęła się o parę kroków i przekrzywiła głowę. Dostrzegł dopiero teraz długie, falowane, niemalże bursztynowe włosy. -Nie wiesz? Pokręcił głową. -Mam dość zagadek i bycia porywanym - szarpnął dłońmi, a kajdany zagrzechotały. - Dlaczego mnie uwięziłaś? Na jej ustach zagościł brutalny uśmieszek, a Percy wzdrygnął się. -Mam swoje powody, których na razie Ci nie wyjawię - pogładziła wskazującym palcem lewej ręki dolną wargę. - Chociaż może... jeden. - przybliżyła się doń. - Potrzebuję paru informacji, amanto. Zmarszczył brwi. -Nie mam nic dla ciebie. -Ależ owszem. Masz - jej ciepły oddech owiał jego ucho. - Potrzebuję planów z Twojego obozu. Planów taktycznych. Twój mentor i nauczyciel je ma. -Chejron? - zdziwił się Percy. Skinęła głową. -Chyba tak mu jest na imię. Musisz mi przynieść te plany. -Chejron nie miał żadnych planów! - zaprotestował gwałtownie. Zaniosła się chłodnym śmiechem. -Jesteś tego pewien? Skąd wiesz co przed tobą ukrywa wasz nauczyciel? Wy mu ufacie, a on was oszukuje. Przez cały czas. Percy zacisnął szczeki, starając się nie wybuchnąć gniewem. Nie rozumiał co ta kobieta do niego mówiła. Kłamała. Po prostu kłamała. -Nie bądź naiwny, kochanie - szepnęła czule. - I to właśnie jest drugi powód twojego pobytu tutaj... - dodała, przesuwając dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej i zjeżdżając niżej. Przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się dotykiem i jego skórą. Syn Posejdona próbował się wyrwać, ale nie miał szans. Przylgnęła do niego i wbiła usta w jego. Unieruchomiła jedną dłonią jego głowę, wbijając place we włosy. Gdy oderwała się od niego, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się, widząc uczucia wypisane na jego twarzy. -Potrzebuję Cię. Pomożesz mi. Mocniej przycisnęła się do niego, po czym zatopili się w krainie bolesnej rozkoszy. ********************* Po dwóch dniach, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, nie był w stanie poruszyć żadnym mięśniem bez wydawania jęku bólu. Całe ciało miał zmasakrowane przez nacięcia i uderzenia. Przez pierwsze godziny jego oprawczyni zachowywała jako takie pozory uprzejmości. Teraz był nagi. Obdarty w wolnej woli i honoru. Obdarty w godności. Torturowała go fizycznie - bólem i przyjemnościami, oraz psychicznie - przypominając mu o żonie i dzieciach. O jego zdradzie. Gdy tortury ciągnęły się godzinami, marzył tylko o tym by stracić przytomność. Po czwartym dniu miał połamane żebra. Za każdym razem padało jedno pytanie. - Przyniesiesz mi plany, prawda? Zawsze odpowiedź była jedna. A konsekwencje takie same. Bał się, że będzie zbyt słaby by się skutecznie opierać. I rzeczywiście tak było. Szóstego dnia poczuł palące łzy wstydu i bólu. Nie był dłużej w stanie walczyć. Ból go pokonywał. ********************** Annabeth zbliżała się do rozwiązania. Była przerażona. Wiedziała, że jeszcze nie czas, ale jej syn pchał się z potężną determinacją na świat. Poszukiwania były w toku. Podwodne sprzęty Leona znalazły rozbity statek oraz trupy ludzi. Żadnego śladu Percy'ego. "Przynajmniej wiadomo gdzie go porwano." - oznajmił ponuro gdy spotkali się na zebraniu. Każda zła informacja lub jej brak powodował bolesne ciągnięcie w sercu. Uświadomiła sobie, że mimo tego, iż była wściekła na swojego męża za zdradę, to kochała go ponad życie. Dwa dni później po drugim zebraniu ich syn przyszedł na świat. Po czym umarł, a Annabeth pogrążyła się w bezdennej rozpaczy. Wsteczny Krew powoli kapała i lała się z jego ran. Zwisał bezwładnie w kajdanach, wycieńczony i obdarty z jakiejkolwiek godności. Percy sądził, że nie wytrzyma, ale zaskoczył sam siebie. Teraz z satysfakcją słuchał wściekłych przekleństw i głośnych kroków Nili. Po chwili poczuł jej ciepły oddech na twarzy. -To nie koniec - szepnęła. - Na razie myślisz, że wygrałeś, ale wkrótce się okaże jak bardzo się mylisz. Pchnęła go, a on jęknął z bólu. Był świadom,że w niektórych miejscach jego ciała było widać mięśnie, a nawet kości. Przymknął ponownie oczy. -Wróć tam, skąd przybyłeś. ************************* Annabeth rozejrzała się po ich wspólnym domu w Mountak. Była przerażona tym, co zobaczyła. Wszechobecny bałagan, kurz i... i zabrakło jej określeń. Wyraźnie było widać, że dawno tu nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Zastanawiała się ile Percy przebywał w domu lub czy w ogóle w nim przebywał. Usiadła na jednej s sof w salonie. Od razu napadły ją wspomnienia ich wspólnych, rozkosznych wybryków w tym miejscu. Jakim cudem to wszystko mogło się skończyć? Jakim cudem ich syn zmarł na jej rękach, a tymczasem córka Reyny nie? I dlaczego w ogóle tu przyszła, zostawiając Noemie samą z w półoszalałymi z rozpaczy dziadkami? Rozłożyła się wygodnie i poddała się wspomnieniom. "Oszaleję bez ciebie" - powiedział wtedy cicho do jej ucha Percy. Przycisnął ją mocniej do kanapy - "Absolutnie nie możesz mi tego zrobić." "Percy - wsparła się rękami o jego pierś - Jestem w ciąży" Następne wydarzenia migiem przemknęły jej przez głowę. Powoli zapadała w sen gdy nagle usłyszała głuchy jęk. Zerwała się natychmiast z dobytym sztyletem. Znieruchomiała i uważnie przysłuchiwała się odgłosom. Dźwięk się powtórzył. Tym razem doskonale wiedziała skąd doszedł. Rzuciła się ku piwnicy i szarpnęła drzwiami, uskakując na bok, ale nic jej nie zaatakowało. Zapaliła światło i zeszła powoli po schodach. Gdy wyjrzała zza ściany prawie przy podeście, widok zmroził jej serce. -Percy! - krzyknęła zdławionym głosem. Syn Posejdona leżał nagi w kałuży krwi w opłakanym stanie. Miejscami jego ciało wyglądało tak, jakby nie miał skóry, a nawet mięśni.Kości musiały być połamane. Jego twarz była napuchnięta, tak samo jak przyrodzenie. Córka Ateny błyskawicznie znalazła się przy nim. -O bogowie... - jęknęła. Nie miała pojęcia za co się zabrać. Uklękła i delikatnie podparła jego głowę.-Ann... - wychrypiał. - Nil... Nil. Znajdź Nil. Nie dopuść... - głos mu się urywał co chwilę, walczył o każdy oddech. - Nie może się tu.. zznaleść... Nil Po czym stracił przytomność, a z gardła Annabeth wydobył się jeszcze większy i potężniejszy krzyk rozpaczy. ****************************** Myślała, że czuwała przez cały czas, ale jednak musiała przy nim zasnąć. Ocknęła się obolała i ponura. Podniosła głowę znad rąk, ułożonych koło jego głowy. Syn Posejdona spał spokojnie, poprzypinany do różnych urządzeń monitorujących jego stan. Znajdowali się w szpitalnym pomieszczeniu na Olimpie. Gdy stracił przytomność natychmiast zadzwoniła do Piper, która skontaktowała się z Chejronem, który z kolei zawołał na pomoc Apolla. Okazało się, że nawet takie rany były ogromnym wyzwaniem dla boga medycyny. -Były zatrute - wyznał, zdając raport Zeusowi i Posejdonowi. - Musiałem użyć specjalnych mikstur, niestety skutki uboczne... Zeus przerwał mu od razu i warknął by zabrał się do roboty i go wyleczył. Apollo całą noc spędził przy Percy'm nucąc pod nosem o wschodzącym słońcu, a Annabeth wraz z rodziną i przyjaciółmi szaleli z niepokoju i niepewności. Teraz czekała aż się wybudzi. Delikatnie odgarnęła jego włosy z twarzy. Przesunęła palcem po obrysie jego szczęki. Nie była zła. Była zmartwiona, zaniepokojona i wściekła na tego kogoś, który to zrobił. Dopadnie go osobiście i zrobi z nim dokładnie to samo co zrobił z Percy'm. Oczywiście nie mogła od razu wybaczyć mu zdrady, ale zrozumiała motyw, którym się kierował. Zrozumiała go i samą siebie. Gdy tak rozmyślała, pieszcząc wzrokiem i dotykiem jego ciało, poruszył się i jęknął. Annabeth natychmiast zrobiła się czujniejsza. Z napięciem czekała aż otworzy oczy, a gdy to zrobił, z płaczem ulgi i radości ścisnęła mocno i wtuliła twarz w jego dłoń. -Ann... - odwzajemnił uścisk. - Ann... -Jestem - szepnęła i nachyliła się. - Jestem cały czas. Patrzył na nią przerażonym i... tak. Zaszczutym wzrokiem. Serce ścisnęło jej się z dzikiej furii i bólu. -Zostaniesz? - wychrypiał. - Przez cały czas? Pokiwała głową, niezdolna wykrztusić z siebie żadnych słów. -Kocham Cię, Annabeth. Co miała mu odpowiedzieć? Pogładziła go znowu i pochyliła się, całując go w usta. -Ja ciebie też, Percy... ale nie myśl sobie, że zdradę da się tak łatwo wybaczyć. -Wiem. Chcę tylko... - zakaszlał i skrzywił się z bólu. - Chcę tylko byś była... -Jestem i będę. Nie będziemy już oddaleni od siebie o tysiące kilometrów, obiecuję. Przyjął z lekkim uśmiechem tę deklarację. -Nil... - szepnął. - Nil. DLA CIEKAWYCH - planowana jest część druga Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania